Resinous compositions useful as binding agents have been important components of road-building and road-repair utility for a long time. These compositions are useful in regions where there is extreme high temperatures in summer and extreme low temperatures in winter to allow for proper expansion and contraction of the road without forming holes which can cause damage to vehicles traversing them. In British Pat. No. 1,226,234 a resin is disclosed having a block copolymer and a thermoplastic material. In contradiction to the instant compositions the British patentees fail to modify the applicable resins with at least one moiety of the group chosen from carboxylic acid moities, carboxylic acid anhydride moities and hydroxyl moities. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,198 a composition of matter is generically disclosed comprising a polymer derived from the polymerization of olefinic materials derived from the thermocracking of petroleum in accompaniment with an alpha, beta-unsaturated carboxylic acid or anhydride thereof such a maleic acid or maleic anhydride. The latter is utilized to induce polar moiety to an indene resin. Another portion of the composition is disclosed as a mineral oil filler present in an amount from 1 to 5% based on the total weight of the composition. The mineral oil is present as a plasticizer, not as an oil extract agent. The quantity of the prior art mineral oil's presence is held to 5% which is far below the minimum specified in this binder composition, i.e. 30 wt.%. The patentees require as essential the presence of titanium dioxide as a pigment to ensure the use of the composition for a hot melt-type white traffic paint.